Hidden Letters
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Blair finds out that she has a half sister living in Llanview.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Blair headed up to the attic of La Boulai to go through her families old belongings. Starr wanted to give Hope her old baby blanket and Blair knew that she had kept it. She looked every where through the house and the only place left to search was the attic. It had been years since she had gone up to the attic, there was just never any need to go up there. She opened up the hatch and climbed up to the attic. The dank smell and cobwebs gave the tiny room an ominous presence. Blair spotted one of her family trunks and made her way over to that side of the attic. She looked through the chest and found the pink blanket that she had been looking for. She secured the trunk up and went to leave, but unfortunately the hatch was stuck.

"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have shut that hatch." Blair swore under her breath. She was claustrophobic and she dreaded being shut in the tiny attic. Blair began to pound on the hatch and scream hoping that somebody was home to hear her. It was useless; nobody was home, after fifteen minutes of screaming herself hoarse. Blair gave up on getting out. She would have to wait until somebody got home.

The walls were beginning to close in and Blair was having a hard time breathing. She had to keep busy, to keep moving or she would lose control. Control was one thing that she refused to give up without a fight. She would not let the enclosing walls trap her. She could not just sit and wait for somebody to come home. She was going to get herself out of here. Blair got on her knees and looked for a loose floor board that she might be able to use to gain her freedom. It was getting harder to breathe and she knew that she was hyperventilating.

"You need to calm down. Relax. Breathe in and breathe out." Blair said to herself in hopes of calming her anxieties. After what seemed like an eternity, she found a loose floor board and she managed to pry it loose. Underneath the floor board there was a tiny compartment that held a shoe box. "That's strange, what could this be." Blair lifted it open and found a letter inside."

Blair's growing curiosity got the best of her and she opened up the sealed envelope and began to read:

"My dearest Margaret,

If you are reading this letter it means that I have died. I have begun this letter so many times, but was always torn on whether or not I should finish it. In the end I decided to write this to you and hope that it finds you in the event of my death. I regretfully need to inform you that the man that raised you as his own was not your biological father.

I was raped by a fellow co worker when I worked at St. Judes Institute. He was a psychiatrist on staff there. It was a terrible ordeal that I would not wish on anyone, but you were proof that good can be born out of evil. When I found out that I was pregnant with you I had all but given up on life. Please do not think that you were a curse, because you have always been my greatest blessing. I moved away to a town called Llanview and shortly after I met David Saybrook who agreed to raise you as his own and give you his name.

When I first arrived in Llanview I visited St. Anne's and I met with a patient by the name of Addie Cramer. Addie had previously been a resident of our hospital for several years. Before she was moved to St. Anne's she was pregnant and there was rumors circulating that she had been raped by a member of our staff. Her sister Dorian came and decided that it was best to move her to a hospital that was closer to her. Addie and I had a long conversation and she confided in me that the same man who raped me had also raped her years previous. She had a daughter by the name of Blair.

Blair is your half sister, and I was torn about telling you about her, but I decided that you were better off believing that David was your father. Addie and I kept in touch for a couple of years and she was gracious enough to keep quiet about your identity. Addie was released from St. Anne's for a couple of years, but eventually ended back at St. Anne's and unfortunately Blair was placed in Foster Care.

I am deeply sorry that I kept your sister from you and I hope that you can find her and that she will be able to fill the void that I know exists within you.

Love always,

Samantha Saybrook."

Blair dropped the letter to the floor. She couldn't believe it. She had always wanted a sister and she finds out now that Marty Saybrook, one of her greatest rivals was her half sister. Did Marty know that they were sisters? Had she seen this letter? If she did know, how come she had never said anything? Question after question came to Blair's mind. She folded the letter up and put it in her back pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been a week since Blair had found the letter in the attic. When Dorian had finally come home Blair called out and eventually she was released from the enclosing wall. If it hadn't of been for that letter, she was sure that she would have lost it with the ever encroaching walls. The letter gave her a focus and enough time to come up with a plan of action.

When Dorian had opened up the hatch, Blair desperately wanted to confide to her. Her aunt Dorian had always been the closest thing that she had to a mother. She could go to her about anything and as much as she loved her own mother she couldn't confide in her. Addie's mind was fragile and she was in and out of lucidity. Blair never wanted to say anything that would make her mother's condition worse. Today was different though, if Marty was her sister then she needed to hear the news first.

Now a week later Blair held the DNA test results in her hand, trembling she opened it up and read the results. There was now no doubt in her mind - Marty had been confirmed as her half sister. Blair didn't know how she felt about the news, but one thing she was certain of. If Marty didn't already know this news was going to hit her like a brick. Blair decided that the best way to spring the news was to let Marty's mother Samantha do all the explaining. She grabbed the letter and headed over to the Palace Hotel.

Marty was taking a nap when she heard a light tapping on her door. She was so tired. Work had been so hectic lately. One of the other psychiatrists was on her yearly vacation so Marty was asked to pick up the slack and had been pulling a lot of doubles.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" Marty asked in a state of confusion.

"Can I come in? I have something that I need to give you."

"You have something for me? What could you possibly have to give me?" Marty snipped at Blair. She was in no mood for Blair's games, and she was obviously up to something.

"Here, read this." Blair said as she handed the note over to her.

"What's this?"

"I found it up in the attic at La Boulaie. It's addressed to you,"

"You opened it?"

"Well you know, Marty, patience has never been my strong suit."

Marty turned the letter over and instantly recognized her mother's handwriting. After her mother died, she had spent hours reading any of the letters that she had written to her over the years. When she was little she used to find letters in various places. Samantha would leave letters all over the house and the jubilant cries of her daughter's would brighten her day when her daughter would find one of her hidden treasures. "This letter's from my mom. Where did you find it?"

"I told you already. In the attic at La Boulaie."

"My Aunt Kiki must have placed this up there when my parents died."

"Go ahead. Read it." Blair coaxed as she sat down on the couch.

Blair watched as Marty's face changed from a look of happiness and gratitude to a look of pain, anguish and surprise. She knew that this was the first time that Marty was hearing this news.

"We're sisters? I don't understand? Is this some kind of cruel joke?"

"No. You said it yourself. It's your mother's handwriting and I was just as surprised as you when I read it a week ago."

"You've known for a week? And this is the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"I needed to be sure. There was no point in bringing you this information if I wasn't sure that you were my half sister."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran a DNA test. I smoothed talked myself in to this room on Friday while you were working and took a piece of your hair from your brush and had it tested."

"You broke in here? How could you do this to me? Couldn't you have brought this information to me before you went behind my back and violated my privacy by breaking in?" Marty said as she looked around her hotel suite.

"Oh God, you can be such a drama queen, it wasn't liked I picked the lock Marty. I simply sweet talked the concierge and he was kind enough to let me in. Don't get so bent out of shape. I needed a piece of your hair so that I could have it tested against one of my own," Blair stated in a tone of annoyance. This was not going as she had planned. Marty had a way of getting on her last nerves. Couldn't she see that this news affected her life too? Why did everything always have to be about her?

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are we sisters?"

"Half sisters. Believe me I don't want to be related to you any more than I have to." Blair stated.

"So it's true. My father was a -" Marty couldn't even say it. She felt sick as the knowledge finally hit her. The only reason that she existed was because somebody had violated her mother in such a horrific way. She didn't know what to do with the truth it was too much. Her life and existence had been a lie.

"Come on Marty. You can say it. You're father was a rapist just like mine. You are no better than I am," Blair began to taunt, "Hell, I guess, it's true what the say about little girls falling for guys just like their father. I guess that's why you always tried to monopolize all of Todd's attention." Blair didn't mean it, but in that moment she wanted to hurt Marty the way that she was hurting now. She hated Marty and she hated how the martyr always had to make everything all about her. Marty's life had always been theatrical.

Marty slapped Blair across the face. "Get out of my room you bitch and don't come back."

Blair left the hotel room, her face was stinging. It didn't have to be this way. It was supposed to be better. She regretted taunting Marty the way that she had, but it was as if all of the year's of there rivalry and bitter resentments was brought up all over again. She was her sister and Blair knew that she was supposed to love her, but instead there was nobody she hated more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blair was lying down on the couch at La Boulai with a wet rag over her eyes. She had the worst migraine and the ugly confrontation that she had with Marty kept replaying in her mind like a bad movie. There was a knock on the door, so she got up to answer it. She hoped that it was Marty; she regretted the way that things had turned out, and was disappointed when she saw Todd standing there.

"Todd what are you doing here?"Blair asked as Todd came inside and shut the door.

"I came by to see the kids. What happened, you look like hell?"

"Thanks Todd, you look great too."

"No, I'm serious, what's going on with you?"

"Marty and I just got into one of our infamous fights."

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"Marty's my half sister, and she didn't take it well."

"What are you talking about? Marty's your what? I don't understand, how-"

"A week ago I found a letter to Marty in our attic. The letter was from Samantha, her mother, and apparently the same son of a bitch father of mine raped her the same way he raped my mother," Blair interrupted getting heated. She didn't like to think about her father let alone talk about him.

Blair walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She felt absolutely exhausted with the situation and she didn't know how she was going to make it better. Todd came into the room a couple minutes later. He looked confused and worried.

"How did the letter end up in your attic?"

"Hell if I know. Marty seems to think that her Aunt Kiki placed it up there after her parents died."

"Marty's seen the letter?"

"Yeah, I showed it to her after I got proof that it was true."

"So it's true, you and Marty are sisters."

"Half sisters," Blair corrected.

"So Marty's a product of -" Todd couldn't finish the statement the thought making his stomach churn. Marty's father was a monster just like he was. All he could think about was Marty and her well being. This news would devastate her, which was the only thing that he was sure of. He needed to make sure that she was okay and that she didn't do anything reckless and stupid. He knew Marty all to well and she had a bad habit of internalizing her pain and self destruction."

"Rape, just like me," Blair finished Todd's thought after the silence was getting too excruciating to stand.

Todd turned around and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked.

"I have to find Marty. She shouldn't be alone right now; I have to make sure that she's okay."

"Marty's a big girl, Todd. I'm sure that she's fine and even if she isn't I'm sure that the last person she wants to see is you," Blair stated in an attempt to get Todd to stay. She needed him too, she was upset and confused. She had all of these new feelings of concern and empathy towards Marty and they were juxtaposing to the hatred and jealousy that she had always felt towards that girl.

"I don't care, Blair I have to do something," Todd said and then he opened up the door and left her there all alone.

After Blair left Marty grabbed her keys and took off. She couldn't be in that room anymore she needed to disappear. The last time she felt like this was when Patrick died; at that time she thought that the pain would swallow her and she'd never recover. Her life had been a lie and she no longer knew who she was. She didn't have many memories of her parents because they died when she was young, but now the few memories that she did have seemed tarnished.

She had hated Blair for so long and she knew that her new found sister hated her in return. They had never gotten along and now the truth was finally out. They were sisters, but the fact wouldn't change anything between them. Was it too late? Could she have a relationship with her new found sister? She had always wanted a sister, but now that she had one she wanted to undo it.

Marty went to the nearest liquor store and grabbed a bottle of vodka and headed to the docks. What the hell did she care if drinking was dangerous for her? And so what if she died, it would serve her right for being born in the first place? Her entire life was cursed by rape and now she knew that it was the only reason she existed and she hated herself for it.

Marty stopped at the docks and got out; she walked along the pier and stood at the water's edge. She stared at the full bottle in her hand. Did she really want to do this? She had worked so hard at being sober for so long. She decided that she would deal with the consequences tomorrow and relish in the sweet escape that this bottle offered.

"Marty, what do you think you are doing?"

Marty lowered the bottle and turned around to see Todd standing there.

"I'm trying to have a drink in peace. What does it look like I'm doing?" God, why was Todd here? Why was it always him that showed up? She just wanted to be alone and the last person that she wanted to see was Todd Manning.

"It looks like you're trying to kill yourself one drink at a time," Todd replied.

"That's not what I'm doing?"

"Isn't it? Cause from where I'm standing that's exactly what it looks like you're doing."

"What possible reasons would I have for killing myself?"

"Oh, I don't know Marty. Could it be that you just found out that your entire life was a lie and drinking has always been your way of punishing yourself."

"I'm not punishing myself."

"That bottle of Vodka says otherwise"

"You know don't you? Blair told you that we're sisters."

"Yeah, she's pretty upset about the fight you had."

Marty chortled, "Yeah, I bet she is. Go home. I want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving you when you're this upset."

"Upset? Why would I be upset, just because I find out that the only reason I exist is because my father was a -" Marty lowered herself to the ground as the anger and frustration finally found a release and she began to cry.

Todd hated seeing Marty this way, so hurt, angry, defeated and vulnerable. Todd lowered himself and sat beside her he gently grabbed the bottle in her hand. She held onto the bottle for a minute and then let go. "This is the last thing you need tonight," Todd said as he threw the bottle out into the water.

Todd and Marty sat on the pier in silence for what seemed like hours. Marty had been quiet, too quite, and Todd didn't know what to say to make her pain go away. Marty finally broke the silence, "I want to be by myself, you did your good deed, will you please leave me alone."

"Sorry Marty, I'm not going anywhere not when you're hurting. I'm wiling to listen to you, I might understand more than you think, but I won't leave until you leave."

"I don't want to fight with you Todd. I'm so tired of always fighting with you. If you won't leave then I will." Marty said as she got up and walked away leaving Todd sitting on the pier.

Marty went to her hotel room. She couldn't think any more, she was exhausted and she didn't feel well. She laid down on her bed and hoped that a good night's sleep would do her some good and her situation with Blair would look clearer in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Marty knocked on the doors of La Boulai. She needed to see Blair; they had so much that they needed to work out. The fact that they were sisters had affected a lot of relationships. Her hands were shaking, and her head was pounding, she told herself that she was just stressed and that the nausea that she had been feeling would go away once she had it out with Blair.

"Marty, what are you doing here?" Blair asked when she opened up the door. She didn't know how she felt, she was glad to see that Marty was okay, but she didn't really want to get into another fight.

"There are some things that we need to talk about. Can I come in?"

"Sure, "Blair stated as she stepped out of the way. Marty followed her into the living room and they sat down on the sofa. "Can I get you anything?" Blair asked as she started to get up.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry I overreacted last night to the news that we were sisters."

"Half sisters." Blair corrected.

""Anyways, I walked out, before we could really talk about things."

"I'm sorry too, I was a little harsh."

"Have you told Starr that I'm your sister yet?" Marty asked.

"No, I haven't the only person I've told was-"

"Todd. I ran into him on the pier."

"Yeah, I bet you did," Blair retorted she was still upset that Todd had left her, once again, to chase after Marty. Todd had always valued his relationship with Marty over the one he had with her and she was jealous over the hold that her sister had over her ex husband. Todd would do anything for her and he had proven that time and time again. Blair resented her because she feared that the only reason Todd had ever loved her was because she and Marty looked alike and now she knew why.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Blair."

"You're right. I'm sorry, old habits die hard." Blair's apology did very little to ease the tension that was building in the room. After a couple of minutes of excruciating dead air, Blair spoke up. "Why are you here Marty?"

"I thought that we should tell the children that were sisters together. They're going to need all of our support when they find out that they are cousins."

Blair paused as she had realized the gravity of what Marty was saying. She hadn't had a chance to think about how the news would affect their children's lives. She was still reeling from the news herself, so how could she explain to Starr and Cole that they were cousins. "Oh my god, I didn't think about that. Starr and Cole are going to be devastated. They love each other, how are we, what are we going to tell them?"

"It's going to hit them hard, but I think that the news needs to come from us together. If we're an united front then maybe we can help them deal with this news. I think that we should arrange a time to tell the kids tomorrow and Todd should be here as well. I can be here tomorrow at eleven, and we can meet with the kids then."

"You're right; I'll call Todd and Starr and let them know that we have a family meeting tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll let Cole know as well," Marty stood up but was feeling shaky and uneven; her vision became blurry as she struggled to find balance.

"Are you okay Marty, you don't look well."

"I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Marty said as she regained her composure and walked out of the door.

Marty went home and took her temperature, just as she had expected, she was running a fever of 103.7. She had recognized the symptoms and knew that her Lupus was responsible for her feeling sick. She didn't have time to be sick. She had to be there for her son. She would feel better after she got some rest, so she laid down with a wet washrag on her forehead and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Blair felt anxious and nervous and she was dreading the family meeting that was going to take place. She had been restless all night trying to come up with something that she could say to Starr to lessen the pain that she knew the news would bring. Todd was the first to arrive and then Starr and Cole showed up. Blair was hoping that Marty would have gotten their before the kids because she wanted to have a game plan.

"So why did you want to see us?" Starr asked as soon as she had walked into the living room with Cole and Hope.

"I think that we should wait for Marty to show up before we get into that. It's such a lovely day why don't you take Hope out to the back yard and let her play on the swing."

"Okay Mom, just let us know when Marty gets here."

Once Starr and Cole were out of the room, Blair turned to Todd, who had gotten comfortable sitting on the couch. "I'm going to call Marty, she should be here by now. It was her idea in the first place." Blair picked up the house phone and called Marty.

"Damn, she's not answering," Blair stated.

"Relax, Blair I'm sure that she's on her way." Todd stated hoping to calm his ex's anxieties and his as well. It wasn't like Marty to be late and he knew that she would want to be there for their children.

It had been an hour since the kids had shown up. Starr and Cole came back into the house. "Mom, we've got to get going. Cole has a class that's starting soon. We'll just reschedule for another time."

"Okay sweetie, sorry to have wasted your time. I'll call you once I get hold of Marty and we can figure out another time to meet." Blair walked the kids to their car.

Todd could hear Blair slamming the door and knew that she was angry. "I can't believe that Marty had the nerve to plan this meeting and not show up. She probably thought that I would tell the kids and she wouldn't have to. It was her stupid idea in the first place."

"Blair, that's not like Marty. I'm worried about her, so I'm going to go by her place and see if I can track her down. Do you want to come?" Todd asked

"No, just because you refuse to see Marty for the selfish bitch she is doesn't mean I don't. I have nothing to say to her."

"Blair you're being unreasonable."

"Just go Todd, and I'll try not to tell you I told you so when you find out that Marty is fine and was just avoiding her parenting responsibilities."

"I'll call you when I find her," Todd stated and then he left.

Todd stood outside of Marty's hotel room. He had been knocking on the door but there was no answer. He called her cell phone and could hear the ringing from inside Marty's room, but she didn't answer it. Todd couldn't take it any more; he knew that there was something wrong with Marty. He didn't care what Blair said, there would be no way that she would have stood them up with out calling. Todd kicked in the door and was inside the apartment. He worked his way into her bedroom and she was passed out on the bed.

"Marty, it's Todd are you okay?" Marty didn't respond and so Todd placed his hand on her wrist to see if she had a pulse. It was there but it seemed to be erratic, but Todd noticed that Marty's skin had a yellowish tint to it and was hot to the touch. Todd got out his phone and dialed 911. "It's okay Marty, I'm getting help," Todd said.

Blair was pacing around the living room. It had been almost an hour since Todd left and he still hadn't called and Marty still hadn't shown up. Blair needed to be angry with Marty because anger was a familiar feeling and it was much easier for her to deal with then the worry that she had been feeling about her sister's absence. Blair knew deep down that Todd was right and that Marty would never have stood them up without calling, but she couldn't admit it, because to admit it would mean that there was another reason for her sister's absence. Blair was startled when the phone in her hand rang.

"Hello?"

"Blair it's Todd, I'm on my way to the hospital with Marty. I just thought that you would want to know."

"Hospital? Why? What happened?"

"Marty's really sick. I couldn't wake her up and she was so hot. She doesn't look good."

Blair could hear the worry in Todd's voice. "I'll be right there." Blair hung up the phone and tried calling Cole, but there was no answer. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Blair walked into the hospital and quickly found Todd pacing in the living room. "How is Marty?" She asked as she came up to Todd.

"The asshole doctor of hers won't give me any details and won't let me see her because I'm not family."

"Have you contacted Cole yet?"

"Yes, I can't reach him so I left him a message. He's probably still in class," Todd snapped.

Blair could tell that Todd was starting to become unhinged with the worry and stress. If Todd didn't get answers soon he would probably do something that he would later regret. "I'll see if I can find out anything. I'm family after all." Blair offered.

"Thanks Blair," Todd replied as she walked to the receptionists desk.

After ten minutes Blair walked right into the waiting room Todd knew that the news wasn't good after looking at the expression on her face. "What did they say?"

"It's not good. Marty's liver is failing and if she doesn't get a new one soon. Then she's going to die."

"Die? We can't let that happen. There must be something that they can do." Todd whispered as he slunk into the chair.

"The doctor doesn't think that she has enough time to wait for a new liver, but he mentioned the possibility of finding somebody who would donate part of their liver to Marty."

"I want to be tested."

"So do I," Blair said as she sat down and grabbed Todd's hand.

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know, the doctor has a couple more tests to run, but I told him that I want to see her as soon as he is done."

Cole and Starr came into the hospital and saw Todd and Blair sitting in the waiting room. "Is my mom okay?" Cole asked as soon as he entered the room.

"She's not doing too well. She's going to need a liver transplant. The doctor's in with her right now, but I'm sure that you can see her when he is through." Blair said as she grabbed Cole's hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"I went by her room when she didn't show up and I found her passed out in bed. She had a high fever," Todd said as he looked down on the ground.

"Her liver's failing, Cole," Blair said.

"Why?"

"Doctor Evans seems to think that it's some kind of side affect of her Lupus."

Doctor Evans came out into the waiting room. "Marty's awake, put please keep the visitations to a minimum. She is very tired and I want her saving her strength."

Blair started to walk towards Marty's room, but then turned around and faced Cole who looked puzzled. "Go Cole, it will do your mom some good to see you."

"Okay."

Cole walked into his mother's room and wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him. Marty was connected to all sorts of different types of machines. Her skin was a dark yellow color and her eyes were sunken, but despite this she was smiling and Cole knew that she was trying to keep up a brave facade, but was probably terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Cole went and sat down on the side of his mom's hospital bed. He grabbed her hand, she was still so hot. "It's okay mom, I'm here," Cole said and then he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry about me. You should be in class, not here with me. I'm fine." Marty said hoping that she could ease some of the worry that she saw in her son's eyes.

"You are not fine mom, you're sick. I can be just as stubborn as you and I'm not leaving you. Now do you want to tell me what happened? How long have you been feeling sick?"

"Not long. I've just been tired, all I need is some rest and then I'll be good as new," Marty said. Marty was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She had so much to say to Cole. So much she wanted to say to him. Did he know how much he meant to her? He was her life and she needed to let him know that just in case. "You know I love you right?" Marty asked as she continued to fight the battle with her droopy eyelids."

"I know mom. I love you too. Just close your eyes and rest," Cole said trying to keep his emotions in check.

Cole sat with his mom for about an hour when Blair, Todd and Starr came walking into the room.

"How is she?" Blair asked.

"She's really tired. She's been a sleep for about an hour."

Blair put her arm on Cole's back. "Rest is really good for her right now. Todd, Starr, and I just got back from being tested to see if we could be a match for your mom. The Doctor wants to run the test on you if you're ready," Blair explained.

"I don't want my mom to be alone."

"I'll be her for her. Todd and I will stay with her until you get back."

Cole looked up at Todd. "I know that we haven't always gotten along, and I don't think that we'll ever see eye to eye on anything, but I just wanted to say thanks for being tested for my mom."

"There isn't much I wouldn't do for your mom. I care about her Cole," Todd stated.

Cole's hand went into an automatic fist as he tried to regain control over his emotions. He would not fight with Todd. Now was not the time. He hated Todd and he hated that he was here, and all he wanted to do was kick him out, but if he was a possible match he could not screw it up. He had to try and stay on Todd Manning's good side for his mom. "Come on Starr, you can show me the way to the lab," Cole said as he grabbed Starr's hand and left the room.

Blair sat down next to Marty while Todd stood on the other side of her bed. Blair grabbed Marty's hand.

Marty opened her eyes but she didn't see Cole instead she saw Blair and Todd. "Where's Cole?"

"He left to go get tested."

"Tested for what?"

"To see if he can be a match for the liver that you need," Todd responded.

"He shouldn't have to. I'm going to be fine. I just need rest."

"That's not what the doctors are saying. Marty you're going to need a new liver sooner rather than later. Blair and I have been tested as well and if we're a match were going to help you," Todd explained.

"You were tested?" Marty said as she looked into Blair's eyes for the first time since she woke up.

"You're family," Blair whispered.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now shut up and save your strength," Blair ordered.

"Do the kids know?"

"Know what?"

"That we're family."

"No. They don't know yet."

"We need to tell them. When they get back we need to tell them," Marty said in between exasperated breaths.

"Shh Marty, we will tell them when the timing is right."

"We need to tell them when they get back. I need to be the one to tell Cole. It should come from me."

"It will come from us when they get back. Now close your eyes and save your strength."

Marty could feel the tiredness getting to her again and as much as she hated to follow Blair's orders she quickly fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Cole and Starr walked into Marty's hospital bed. Marty was still asleep and Blair and Todd were sitting with her just like they had promised.

"Did the doctor give you any idea about how long the results would take?" Blair asked as Cole walked over to his mom's bedside.

"He said that he would put a rush on the results and we should hear if any of us are a match by the end of the day."

"That's good sweetie. Do you want us to leave so that you can be alone with your mom?"

"No, I want you to stay. We need to tell the kids the truth." Marty said as she opened up her eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping. Were you faking, just so you wouldn't have to eat the jello that the nurse brought in," Blair said.

Marty smiled at Blair, "I was just resting my eyes, it was an added bonus that I got out of eating whatever that crap was."

"What did you want to tell us?" Cole asked interrupting Blair and Marty's playful banter.

"We can save that for another time, when Marty is feeling better," Blair stated.

"No we have to tell them now. I need to be the one who tells Cole," Marty said in between labored breaths.

"Cole a couple of weeks ago I found out that I have a sister that I never knew about. It's going to be hard for you and Starr to hear, but you have to know the truth."

"The truth about what, mom?" Cole asked.

"Cole, I found a letter to your mom in my attic a couple of weeks ago. The letter was from your grandma Samantha," Blair started to explain.

"Cole, Blair's my half sister, we share the same father," Marty stated.

"That would mean that Starr is my..."

"Cousin," Marty interrupted. "I'm sorry honey. I wish that we had known sooner before..."

"I love her mom," Cole said as he looked at Starr.

"I know. I'm sorry," Marty said as she grabbed Cole's hand.

"Why didn't you know that you were sisters? It's not fair mom."

"I know sweetie, sometimes life isn't fair."

Starr couldn't take it anymore. She was trying to be strong, but she just found out that the man that she loved, the father of her child was her cousin. She didn't want to cry and make Marty and Blair feel worse. It wasn't their fault that life had thrown them a curve ball. "I got to go and check up on Hope," Starr said as she quickly exited the room.

Cole started to go after her, but Todd stopped him. "I got it Cole. Stay here with your mom, she needs you."

"Did Grandma date Blair's dad?" Cole asked.

"My mom worked with him and... It's not really important. We just have to deal with the here and now. Blair and I are half sisters. We just all have to deal with the fall out." Marty said she couldn't bring herself to tell Cole that she had been conceived out of rape.

"Cole do you want to come with me and we can go get your mom some real food," Blair stated, knowing that Marty needed a distraction from the questions that Cole had. The questions that she couldn't or didn't want to answer regarding their father.

"Okay, love you mom."

"Love you too."

"We'll be back soon," Blair stated and then she walked out of the room with Cole.

Marty felt so useless. She wanted to be the one to be there for her son. She saw the pain in his eyes, even though he was trying to put up a front. He was trying so hard to be strong for her. She couldn't do anything. She was too tired and too weak to get out of bed and she had no one to blame but herself for her predicament. Marty had been told by several doctors that she needed to be extra cautious and she couldn't help but think of all the times that she had disregarded the doctor's warnings and played Russian Roulette with her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Todd went home and found his daughter sitting in the rocking chair. Starr's hand cradled Hope as she rocked her to sleep.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" Starr asked as she looked up and saw her father standing in the door way.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my girls," Todd explained as he leaned over and gave Starr and Hope a kiss on their foreheads. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm still in shock. I always thought that Cole and I were meant to be and that our love was magical and now I just find our whole relationship to be tainted. "Cole and I can't be together any more. I'm still in love with him. Will these feelings ever go away?"

"You just need to give it time. I know is seems impossible right now, but overtime your feelings will dissipate and you'll find it easier."

"I can't be around Cole right now, Dad, It just hurts too much. Will you help me gather my things so that I can move out? Is it okay if Hope and I move in with you just until I can figure some things out?"

"Of course Starr, you know that you are always welcome at my place?"

"Well dad, this should be the best day for you huh? After all that you've done to break Cole and me up and now you're finally getting your wish."

"I didn't want it like this, Starr, and I'm not exactly happy right now. You're in pain, and even though Cole and I don't exactly get along, he's hurting right now as well. His mom's sick and could die and now he's going to lose you and Hope."

"He's not going to lose Hope. She will always be part of his life, even if I can't be." Starr laid down Hope in the crib and began to gather up her belongings.

Blair and Cole went to the Buenos Dias to pick up food for Marty. "Cole, you've been really quiet. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Blair asked as they pulled away from the dinar.

"Were you and your dad close?" Cole asked.

"No, I've never met him."

"So how do you know that your father and my mom's farther are the same guy?"

"When I suspected it, I ran a DNA test, there's no doubt Cole, your mom and I are half sisters."

"I still love your daughter. I know it's wrong but I just don't know how to stop loving her."

"It will get easier in time."

"Why do I always end up losing everything? I lost my dad; I thought my mom had died once before, I was so happy when she turned up alive, and now I could lose her all over again. I'm losing Starr and there's nothing that can remedy this situation, and Hope how am I going to explain this to her? How can I make her understand when I don't?"

"You will always have Hope, Cole, I will make sure of that, and your mom won't go anywhere. She's a survivor and she will outlive me just to spite me. You'll see Cole, your mom and I will be arguing until we're old and grey."

"It must be so strange, finding out after all these years, that my mom was your half sister, huh?"

"Yeah, it definitely threw us for a loop, but the idea of having a younger sister I can kick around is growing on me."

"Like my mom's going to let you kick her around."

"Yeah, I hope she gives me all hell. I'm looking forward to it. Well let's get this food up to your mom before it gets cold," Blair stated as they rode up in the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Cole and Blair stepped out of the elevator to see Doctor Greg Evans running past them. "Grab me a crash cart stat," Blair heard Dr. Evans tell one of the nurses. He went into Marty's room and shut the door behind him.

"Come on Cole, let's go sit over hear while the Doctors look in on your mom," Blair stated as she grabbed Cole's hand and led him to a chair.

"I just want to see if she's okay," Cole said as he got up and headed towards the hospital room."

"I know that you want to see her. I do too, but we have to let the doctors do their job. We don't want to get in the way. Why don't you tell me about school, while we're waiting," Blair said hoping to distract Cole and herself from the worry.

"Um, school's okay, I guess. I made the deans list."

"That's great Cole, I'm sure that your mom is really proud of you."

Todd stepped off the elevator and saw Cole and Blair sitting in the waiting room.  
"What's going on?"

"The doctors are in with my mom right now," Cole answered.

"What happened?"Todd asked fearing what the answer would be.

"We don't know. Come over here and sit down. I'm sure that will be out soon," Blair said.

Ten minutes passed and then they saw Dr. Evans exit Marty's room. Todd, Blair and Cole went up to him as soon as he had exited the doorway. "What's going on Evans?" Todd asked.

"Marty's heart stopped, but we were able to get it going again. She's extremely tired and weak so I'm going to limit her visitors to one at a time please. Todd, she's been asking for you, but please keep the visit short. She needs her rest."

"Is there any word yet on a match?" Blair asked.

"Not yet, but I've put a rush on the lab work, I expect to hear something back today," Greg said and then he walked away.

"I'm going to go see my mom," Cole said as he headed for the room.

"Cole, she asked to see me. I think that you should respect your mom and give her what she wants right now," Todd said, he wasn't trying to be a jerk, but he was curious to see what Marty wanted. Todd knew that he would be the last person that Marty would ever ask to see, so he needed to know why she wanted to see him now.

Cole clenched his hands together in anger all he wanted to do was punch Todd, but that wouldn't help anyone, especially his mom. "Fine, but keep it short." Cole muttered and then sat back down in the chair.

Todd walked into Marty's room and went and sat by her bedside. She was sleeping and Todd didn't want to disturb her, she looked so angelic to him in this moment and he knew that she needed her rest. He was about to turn around and leave, when Marty opened her eyes.

"Todd you're here."

Todd wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and sat down; Marty still had the same affect on him that she had always had. He was always nervous around her and often didn't know what to say or how to act. Todd cleared his throat, "the doctors told me that you wanted to see me."

"I did. I wanted you to know that I forgive you for what you did to me in college." Marty didn't know if she really forgave him, but she needed him to hear her say it before she died. She knew that if she died and Todd never got the redemption he was looking for that he would always hate himself. Marty believed that Todd's self hatred and inability to let go of the past was behind his revenge schemes against the people in his life. Marty knew that the last time Todd thought that she died that he went postal and did everything that he could to tear apart Starr and Cole. He even thought that Cole had raped Starr and he had nearly beaten him to death. Marty believed that in that moment Todd saw himself and Marty and that when he was hitting Cole it was an act against the part about himself that he hated.

"Why are you doing this?" Todd asked as he looked down.

"It's about time that we let go of the past, don't you think? Truth is I probably should have forgiven you years ago, but I guess my anger and hurt kept me from saying anything.

"And now?"

"I don't have the time or the energy to let past anger, hurt, and disappointment keep me from what's really important. Promise me that you won't hurt Cole anymore if I don't make it."

"I don't accept your forgiveness because you don't mean it, not really. You're just trying to keep the peace between me and Cole if you don't make it. You're giving up and your offering your forgiveness as a way to assure that I won't hurt your son. I don't care you can hate me, all you want, but you have to fight this. You have to survive. If you want to protect your son then you have to live. Marty, don't you know, you're my conscious and without you in this life, all I have is darkness. When you beat this and you still want to forgive me for our past then I will accept it then and only then, but somehow I doubt you will." Todd knew Marty well and he knew her enough to know that she had reached her breaking point and that her forgiveness and making sure that her son was okay was her last act before she let go of the fight, "you just have to hang on until we find you a match and you get your surgery, if not I promise you that if I lose you then all hell will break lose and the one that will pay the most will be your son."

"You're such a bastard, I don't know why I ever thought that I could reason with you. Get out of my room and don't come back. You will never hurt my child again, do you understand me."

"Yeah I understand you, I'll leave, but you know what you have to do in order to keep Cole safe. His life is in your hands," Todd said and then he left slamming the door behind him. He hated upsetting Marty especially when she was this weak and vulnerable, but he knew that when she was angry she fought with everything in her. Todd needed her to fight and to beat this thing, so much that he was willing to give up the idea of redemption for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What's wrong?" Blair asked when she saw Todd storm out of Marty's room.

"Dam women, she's so stubborn, I didn't want to do it, but she didn't give me any choice," Todd rambled still upset about his confrontation with Marty.

"What did you do to my mom?" asked Cole as he got up in his face.

"I didn't do anything to your mom. Go see for yourself if you don't believe me."

"I will and if you did anything else to hurt her, I'll kill you myself," Cole said as he walked away. Cole went into his mom's room shutting the door behind him.

Blair took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Okay Todd, what happened? Why did Marty want to see you?"

"She wanted me to give her peace of mind so she could give up and die, but I couldn't give her that, I won't."

"What exactly did she say?" Blair asked her ex trying her best to understand what he was trying to say.

"She told me that she forgave me and..."

"Then why aren't you happy, isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Yeah, if she meant it. Marty thinks that if she tells me that she forgives me and she dies that her forgiveness will be enough to keep me from hurting any one else, mainly Cole."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I didn't accept her forgiveness and then I made it clear that the only way she can keep Cole safe is if she lives. Then I left."

"You shouldn't have done that Todd. You heard the doctor she's exhausted, the last thing she needs is to be fighting with you."

"You're wrong Blair, that's exactly what she needs because at least now she'll fight to survive instead of giving up."

"Why do you always have to torture her, all that she wanted was peace of mind. She's tired and the very least you could have done is promise her that you wouldn't hurt her child any more than you already have," Blair said. She was so frustrated and didn't understand why her ex couldn't let go of his obsession with Marty. Marty was trying to set them both free from their disgusting past, but he wouldn't let her. For the first time Blair understood Marty, she was a mother and she was doing everything that she could do to ensure her child's safety.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. I need to push Marty so that she will fight. If she fights, then she'll beat this thing, I know she will, that's what she does and who she is. She's a force to be reckoned with and all I did was give her a reason to survive, so I'm not going to apologize because I didn't do anything wrong. You would probably prefer if she gave up and died, everyone knows that you hate her," Todd spat out; he was so tired of having to explain himself and Blair more than anyone should have understood. Blair had been there with him when he first thought that Marty had died in the explosion. She saw how the darkness and insanity had swallowed him whole. He would not apologize for doing everything in his power to make sure that Marty survived.

"You're right I have hated Marty in the past, but that all changed when I found that letter and now I can't hate her and I hate that she is sick, but I will not bully her to fight if she doesn't want to. I'm going to honor her wish which is something you've never done."

"Blair?"

Blair turned around to see Dr Evans and she suddenly felt embarrassed as she realized how loud their argument had become.

"Dr. Evans, I'm sorry we were-"

"Don't worry about it," Dr Evans cut her off, "I just thought that you would want to know that we found a match for Marty."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Todd walked into Marty's hospital room and saw Cole stroking his mother's hair while she slept. Cole turned around and glared at Todd, "I want you to leave; my mom shouldn't have to deal with you when she wakes up. "

"Cole shut up and listen to what I have to tell you," Todd stated, "the doctor's found a match for your mom. "

"That's great news, who is it?"

"Blair's a match. They're prepping her for surgery as we speak. The doctor wants to talk to you about the surgery. He needs you to sign some papers."

Cole left the room and Todd went and sat by Marty's side. He cautiously grabbed her hand, she looked so fragile and he didn't want to hurt her. "We found a match just like I told you we would. I know you're tired but the hard part's almost over. You and Blair are going to be just fine," Todd said.

The doctors came in the room and Todd left so that they could get her ready for surgery. Todd wished he could have been the match. He felt so useless and he would give anything to trade Blair or Marty places.

Todd was pacing around the waiting room while Cole anxiously sat in one of the chairs. It had been two hours since Marty had been wheeled into surgery and there still hadn't been any word from the surgeon. Todd stopped when he saw a nurse exit the operating room. She walked over to Cole.

"How's my mom doing?" Cole asked as he stood up.

"There have been some complications, your mom's lost a lot of blood and we're going to need to give her a blood transfusion. Your mom has a rare blood type and we don't have enough on supply. What's your blood type?" The nurse asked hoping that Cole would be a match.

Cole looked down, "I don't have the same blood type as my mom."

"I do. I'll donate whatever you need." Todd said.

Todd followed the nurse into a room feeling thankful that he could help Marty out. Cole came in the room with a cup of orange juice and handed it to Todd. "Here drink this. I just wanted to say thanks for helping out my mom, "Cole said. Even though he still hated Todd, he owed him his gratitude. He had already lost his relationship with Starr; he couldn't lose his mother too.

" You're welcome."

" Don't take this the wrong way, but how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you have the same blood type as my mom."

"Many years ago, I was hurt bad and I would have died, but your mom willingly gave me a part of herself so that I could have a second chance at life, funny how life works out, all these years later I can finally return the favor."

"I didn't know that. Why do you think she saved you, I mean after everything that you had done to her?"

"I honestly don't know. You're mom has an incredibly generous heart and there are times when her compassion overrides the hatred she has for me."

"I guess," Cole said. Todd's relationship with his mother was beyond understanding. "I'm going to go check on my mom."

"Hey Cole, will you keep me updated if anything changes?"

"Sure."

Cole left the room. "This is for you, Marty, only for you," Todd said to himself as he closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Hidden Letters Chapter 13

It had been three weeks since Blair and Marty's surgery. Marty was finally well enough to leave the hospital. She was planning on going back to her apartment, but Blair wanted her to stay at Llanfair while she recovered. Blair showed Marty to her room.

"I can't stay here. This is your room, Blair."

"It was your room too before Dorian bought this place. I don't mind giving it up for a couple of weeks while you recover."

Blair, you've already done so much to help me. I can stay in the guestroom. "

"Marty, I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done yourself if the situation was reversed. Stop being so annoying and take the dam room already."

"Fine, I'll take the room," Marty said as she climbed on the bed.

Todd and Cole came into the room carrying boxes of Marty's things.

"What's all this?" Marty asked.

"I thought that you would be more comfortable if you had your belongings with you," Blair explained.

"I'm only going to be here for a couple of weeks, and you've brought enough stuff to last me months," Marty said as she gave Blair a smile and shook her head in disbelief.

"It never hurts to be prepared," retorted Blair.

"Thanks for getting my things. It's nice to see you two getting along for a change," Marty said to Todd.

"I figured if you and Blair could get along then I could make more of an effort to be civil with Cole. He is Hope's father after all."

"I appreciate that," Starr said as she entered the room with Hope and a guy that Cole didn't recognize.

"Everyone this is James, I had some car trouble and he was good enough to give us a ride home."

"Starr, you know better than to take rides from people you don 't know," Todd said as he glared at James.

"Come on dad, give me more credit than that, James is in my psychology class. What are you guys up to?" Starr asked hoping to change the subject.

"We're just helping my mom get settled in here."

"How are you feeling Marty?" Starr asked.

"I'm doing good. I feel almost like my old self."

"That's good to hear. Cole, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Starr asked.

"Sure," Cole said as he followed Starr out into the hallway.

"I came by to see if my aunt Dorian and my mom could watch Hope, but since you're here could you watch Hope for the night? I want to take James to dinner since he was such a great help."

"My friend Hannah and I have plans, but I can cancel and have a date with our daughter,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I've been missing my little girl," Cole said as he held his arms open for his went into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to keep her all weekend?" Starr asked feeling guilty that she had kept her distance from Cole.

"I would love that."

"Okay, I'll call you later and we can schedule a time for me to pick her up on Sunday. Thanks Cole for everything," Starr said as she leaned in and embraced Cole and her daughter.

"Sure, I'll always be here if you need anything," Cole said not knowing what else to say to alleviate the tension. They hadn't seen each other since they found out that they were cousins and now Cole felt awkward around her.

"I know," Starr said as she began to walk away.

"Hey Starr, make sure James treats you right or he'll have to answer to me."

"I will. Bye Cole," Starr said.

"James let's get going. We don't want to miss our dinner reservations," Starr said as she entered her mom's bedroom, with Cole following closely behind. Starr grabbed James hand as they walked out of the room.

"Would you mind holding your granddaughter, while I order pizza for us?" Cole asked Todd.

"Come on Hope, come to grandpa," Todd said as he scooped up Hope.

Marty looked around at her family as they sat in the living room of her old childhood home playing poker and eating pizza. She was amazed at how far they had come the last couple of months. When Blair had found that letter everything had changed. She used to hate Blair and now she felt so much gratitude for her half sister. She knew that eventually they would fight, but for now everything was peaceful.

The End


End file.
